Total Drama LIFE
by Vanillala
Summary: No eliminaions or anything. Just total drama where your OC makes it through the trenches of life, all in a small town called Wawanakwa. APPS OPEN. NO ELIMINATIONS. Please read first chapter fully to understand crap.


I don't own ANYTHING.

So hey guys, I'm pretty noobish at this crap. So please bear with me. And applications will end by next week on May 21! Unless if I don't have enough people, then I will extend the deadline! Also, you can send me a link of ANYTHING concerning YOUR CHARACTER. But please make sure that it's working! Also, this Total Drama will not concern any elimination bull crap, just DRAMA. It's gonna be like some _Laguna Beach_ crap, but better and more realistic! **THERE WILL BE CROSSOVERS AMONG CHARACTERS**. Just tell me what you want, that's appropriate, and I'll follow! Thank you!

*IT ALL TAKES PLACE IN THE TOWN OF WAWANAKWA!

* * *

**Total Drama LIFE**

_"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."_

-James Dean

* * *

Growing up as a kid has always been hard for me.

An abusive drunkard as a father, and a prostitute mom.

But that was when I found the moment to break free. I made it through high school, into an Ivy-League college with a scholarship, and now here I am today -- one of the most prominent superstars of the earth. My name's everywhere -- from billboards to commercials and from magazines to the news channels. All was great, until today.

My wife of two years held onto my hand as she took her last breath.

"Chris McLean, I will always love you..." and with one last breath, her eyes shut and her grip loosened.

But I guess it's just one of the stages of life.

* * *

APPLICATION FORM:

_Basics:_

Full Name -

Nickname -

Gender -

Age (any age is fine) -

DOB -

Ethnicity -

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) -

Personality -

Stereotype -

_Appearance:_

Hair -

Eyes -

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight -

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) -_

Formal Clothes -

Pajamas -

Bathing Suit -

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) -

LIFE:

History -

What do you want your OC's life to be based on -

Why is he/she in Wawanakwa? -

Birthplace -

Hometown -

Occupation -

Negative/Positive outcomes of life (specify) -

Misc. Characters to be included that's important in OC's life story -

Family (Pets included) -

Hobbies -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Talents -

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _-

Other stuff I missed? -

*YOU CAN ALSO ADD SOME OF THE ORIGINAL TDI CAST INTO YOUR LIFE STORY.

* * *

_*I know this will be extremely difficult and confusing to fill out, but read mine to get a better hint._

APPLICATION FORM:

_Basics:_

Full Name - (Eli)zabeth Thao Go Ivanovski

Nickname - Eli (Ee-ly)

Gender - Female

Age (any age is fine) - 17

DOB - November 21

Ethnicity - Norwegian, Italian, Russian, Vietnamese, Native American

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) - Straight

Personality - She can sound pretty monotone when talking, but when in actuality she has a lot of emotion towards things. Eli's a very witty and sarcastic person, she's also very tough. Although, she does like to stand up for people other than herself when she's in the right mood. & She can't be swayed easily.

Stereotype - A Retro Hipster

_Appearance:_

Hair - Long, messy & shaggy, wavy brown hair that she constantly runs her hand through, causing her bangs to be brushed back.

Eyes - Brown

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight - Porcelain & fair, slim & slender, 5'4.5, 110 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) -_ A jean jacket with vintage patches all over the chest, a flannel, a baggy white tank top, faded black jeans folded at the hems, navy blue Keds.

Formal Clothes - Form fitting Mondrian-like colorblock dress that goes up to mid-thigh, black stockings, a black leather jacket and black oxford heels.

Pajamas - White tanktop, flannel pants, and a Hoodie when it's cold.

Bathing Suit - Black bikini

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) - She wears a ton of woven, leather, wooden, etc. bracelets and she usually wears vintage-like rings. And she usually wears her messenger bag whenever she goes out. She has both ears pierced with black button piercings and wears a cross necklace everyday.

LIFE:

History - Born as the middle child between three older and three younger brothers, Eli would be expected to be treated differently. Although, her parents are negligent towards the family due to their elite and busy jobs. Eli also has been one of the people that couldn't care less in school or anywhere else, leading her to have only a few good friends but many acquaintances.

What do you want your OC's life to be based on - Your average teenage girl living life in Wawanakwa until something great happens.

Why is he/she in Wawanakwa? - Her dad's work.

Birthplace - Seattle, Washington

Hometown - Seattle, Washington

Occupation - Works at the local amusement park

Negative/Positive outcomes of life (specify) - Positive, she finds something that will change her life after thinking that it wasn't very important. And it changes her life forever.

Misc. Characters to be included that's important in OC's life story - She only has about three good friends in her high school. Suzie Crawford, (Fran)cheska Dimitrov, Knox Cooper.

Family (Pets included) - Three older brothers and three younger

Hobbies - Music or anything that concerns it, reading, writing, fashion, art, photography, eating, sleeping, smoking (does NOT mean I do or would ever want to, I swear)

Likes - Same as above

Dislikes - Bullshit.

Talents - She can sing like an angel (as in like an opera singer), she's good a photography, she can play almost every instrument.

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _- Yes

Other stuff I missed? - She drives around a vintage Ford Mark III Cortina.

*YOU CAN ALSO ADD SOME OF THE ORIGINAL TDI CAST INTO YOUR LIFE STORY.

APPLICATION FORM:

_Basics:_

Full Name - Newton Hale

Nickname - Newt, Figgy

Gender - Male

Age (any age is fine) - 21

DOB - August 18

Ethnicity - German/Australian/Scottish/Canadian/French

Orientation (Gay/Straight/Bi/Transvestite) - Straight

Personality - He can be cocky -- pretty cocky. The dude can be seen as a player, pimp, manwhore, whatever. When he sees what he likes, he'll go for it, regardless. Although he's a very good person. Just ignore the remarks about himself and all is well.

Stereotype - The Successful/Heartthrob Rock Star

_Appearance:_

Hair - Messy, short originally brunette-dyed-to-sandy blonde hair (roots are brown)

Eyes - Hazel

Skin Tone/Build/Height & Weight - Light tan/Toned/6'2" & 168 lbs.

Casual/Everyday Clothes _(you can change it, even if it means daily, just PM me) - _A dark olive green cargo jacket, a hooded flannel, a plain white shirt, faded & worn Levis, and worn out lace-up Vans. He wears Ray-Ban sunglasses to hide himself when out in public.

Formal Clothes - A black blazer, a flannel fully buttoned up, jeans & his Vans.

Pajamas - His plaid boxers

Bathing Suit - black boardshorts

Misc (Accents, Jewelry, Facial Features, etc.) - Dimples and a few tattoos: one big one on his back, a few on his arm, and one on his chest.

LIFE:

History - Growing up without no mom and a negligent rock star father, Newton learned to take care of himself during his preteen years after the death of his grandparents. He's been into music and dropped out of school to follow his hobbie and soon becoming a famous rock star with a few friends. With that came his cocky attitude due to his instant rise in fame. His mainstream Indie-Rock (ironic, huh?) band is called _Heaven & Hale_ based off of him. (stfu I know it's a horrible name, too lazy to think)

What do you want your OC's life to be based on - Him coming back to his hometown to face his past and his beau guiding him through it.

Why is he/she in Wawanakwa? - To face his past.

Birthplace - Chicago, Illinois

Hometown - Wawanakwa

Occupation - Successful/Famous Indie Rocker

Negative/Positive outcomes of life (specify) - Positive, he finds true love instead of a one night stand and strengthens himself.

Misc. Characters to be included that's important in OC's life story - His band, Trent is his cousin. :D

Family (Pets included) - Trent & his rock star dad.

Hobbies - Guitar, piano, singing, partying, girls, writing songs, drinking, smoking, etc.

Likes - stated above

Dislikes - Party poopers & haters

Talents - Eh, explained mostly. And he can imitate almost any singing voice.

Pairings? _(if you want to specify, write it here or PM me) _- Mmmhmm.

Other stuff I missed? - He drives around a 1970s Ford Thunderbird.

*YOU CAN ALSO ADD SOME OF THE ORIGINAL TDI CAST INTO YOUR LIFE STORY.

* * *

So yeah. I'm sorry if it's hella confusing and hard to understand. But just go along with it, and I'll improvise if it's really that difficult. PM me if you want to specify on anything and I'll do it. I fucked up a bagillion times on my example APPS, but please bear with it. XD I'm pretty much writing this crap half-asleep. Enjoy it though!

-Vanillala


End file.
